Power/Ability Guide
Intro This is a basic guide to the powers on the wiki and the characters that use them. You can reference this when creating a character, as it gives a basic definition of the power and which characters have the power you or their power is an aspect of the power are looking at. If you know of a power that you would like added please contact and don't worry I will add your characters to the catagories. Hit me with your best shot 00:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) A *Absorbtion-The ability to absorb energies, knowledge, memories, mortality and powers **Users Pandora *Acid Generation- Secretion of toxins and posions through ones skin **Users *Adaptation- The ability to evolve and mutate to an environment **Users Chameleon *Advanced Combat- The ability to fight using any form of combat **Users Crusher *Advanced Metabolism- The ability to cause injuries to heal quickly^ **Users *Advanced Senses- Senses are heightened in some form. **Users Flyp, Cutthroat *Aerokinesis/Aerogenism- The ability to control/generate wind and air **Users *Agility- The ability make oneself more agile by augmenting ones reflexes **Users Illusion, Seraphim, Flyp, Cutthroat *Animalistic Partnership- The ability to form a relationship within a species of animal **Users Cobra *Animation- The ability to cause inanimate objects to come to life **Users *Astral Projection- The ability to send one's mind or soul onto an astral plane or somewhere else on the physical plane **Users Geo, Poltergeist *Atmokinesis- The ability to control the weather, aka Weather manipulation. **Users *Audiokenisis- The ability to control sound and sonic energy **Users Bansi, Pulse, Sonic Boom *Augementation-The ability to enhance other powers **Users-Riku Sasake, Pathos, Amp B *Biokinesis-The ability to control aspects of life **Users- Caduceus *Bone Manipulation- The ability to control your own skeletal stucture **Users- Rex C *Camoflouge- The ability to change your appearance to match the color and texture of your surrounding **Users *Celerity- The ability to move at hyper speed **Users Rex, Sonic Boom *Chronokinesis- The ability to control time **Users Black Rose *Clinging- The ability to adhese to solid surfaces **Users *Cloning- The ability to create exact replicas of oneself **User *Cryokinesis/Cryogenism- The ability to create/control ice **Users- Snowtorch, Blizzard, Frostbite *Crystallization-The ability to crystalize matter at a molecular level **User Pyrite *Crystal Manipulation- To control things that have a crystalline structure, off shoot of geokinesis. **Users Pyrite, Geo D *Deflection-The ability to deflect projectile attacks **Users *Divination- The ability to predict future events **Users *Dragon Form- The ability to shapeshift into a dragon **Users Seraphim E *Elactisity-The ability to stretch your body as if it were made of rubber **Users *Electrokinesis/Electrogenism- The ability to generate and control electricity, lightning, and electro-magnetic energy(aka Advanced Electrokinesis) **Users-Ohm, *Elemental Manipulation- The ability to control the natural elements. (One or two elements only please) **Users-Ohm, Pyrite, Snowtorch, Drake, Ghostblade, HydroGen, Calypso, Inferno, Sandflow, Photos, Emerald Ghost, Geo, Heatwave, Frostbite *Empathy-The ability to feel and manipulate emotions(more powerful form of Pathokinesis) **Users Pathos, Photos *Empathic Power Mimicry- The ability to copy another mutants power without touching them **Users Pathos *Energy Manipulation- The ability to control and project energy **Users Pathos, Amp, Pulse, Ohm, Sphere *Enhanced Reflexes **Users Illusion *Expansion- The ability to grow to giant sizes **Users F *Fear Amplification- The ability to amplify the feeling of fear within a person **Users Pathos *Fear Projection- Able to create an illusion of someone's worst fear **Users *Flight- The ability to fly **Users Pulse, Rapture, Sphere, Stalker *Floating- The ability to rise a several feet in the air **Users *Florakinesis- The ability to control and create plants **Users Calypso, Emerald Ghost, Vitenus *Force Fields- The ability to create protective boundaries **Users Pulse, Sphere G *Geokinesis-The ability to control earth and rock **Users Pyrite, Geo H *Healing- The ability to heal oneself from injuries **Users Caduceus *Holograms- The ability to create holographic images **Users *Hydrokenisis-The ability to control water and liquids **Users HydroGen I *Illusion Casting- The ability to create illusions **Users Sorceress, Rapture *Immortality- The ability to have extended life **Users *Immunity- The ability to become immune to sickness and poison **Users *Intangibility- The ability to pass through solid objects. aka Phasing **Users Ion *Invisibility- The ability to become unseen **Users Ghost J WIP K *Knowledge Absorbtion-The ability to absorb anothers knowledge or memories, minor form of telepathy **Users Rapture Hypnotist L *Levitation- The ability to rise above the ground a few feet ** Users Rapture, Geo *Life Draining- The ability to absorb someones life force (can not kill) **Users M *Matter Transformation- The ability to shift oneself between the three states of matter **Users- *Memory Manipulation- The ability to control memories **Users Hypnotist *Mimicry-The ability to copy another mutants power **User Pathos *Molecular Manipulation- The ability to control matter at an atomic level **Users Ion, Pyrite, Heatwave, Frostbite, Solidify ***Subcatagories of this power ****Combustion- Causing molecules to speed up to the point of explosion ****Immobilization- Slowing down molecules to the point of standstill ****Acceleration- Speeding of molecules causing melting or burning ****Decelleration- Causing molecules to slow down ****Inhibition- Causing an objects molecules to turn to ice ****Crystalization- Turning molecules into crystal ****Dispersion- Causing molecules to spread out ****Construction- Causing molecules to come together ****Teleportation- Causing ones molecules to disperse then contruct in another place. ****Distortion- Causing the distortion of ones molecules allowing them to phase ****Solidification- The ability to make an object more dense N *Nanite Control- The ability to control miniature drone like machines(form of technopathy) **Users Nanomech *Necromancing- The ability to control the dead **Users *Negation- The ability to make negate other mutant's powers **Users Prohibit O *Omniolingualism- The ability to speak and understand any language, including animalistic or alien **Users Kitsune *Organic Material Forms- The ability to turn into another material and retain all natural movements and reflexes **Users Pyrite, Rex P *Pathokinesis- The ability to control someone's emotions (minor form of empathy) **Users Pathos *Petrification- The ability to turn someone to stone **Users Pyrite *Photokinesis- The ability to generate and contol light **Users Photos *Physical Attributes- Mutants that have physical changes to their bodies(I.E Wings, Prehensile Tail) **Users Flyp, Seraphim, Stalker *Possesion-The ability to control or watch someone by entering their mind **Users Poltergeist *Power Manipulation-The power to control mutant powers **Users Riku Sasake, Amp, Pathos *Premonition- The ability to see images of future and past events **Users *Psychic Seduction- The ability to influence or convince people to do something **Users Siren *Pyrokenisis/Pyrogenism- The ability to control and create fire and flames **Users Drake, Snowtorch, Seraphim, Inferno, Heatwave *Pyrotechnics- The ability to generate firework like lights **Users Q *Quill Generation- The ability to generate quills from the body sometimes can be used as projectile weapons **Users R *Rage Projection-The ability to amplify anger and rage **Users Pathos *Reality Warping- The ability to change aspects of reality(Minor Forms only) **Users *Reality Warping Immunity- The ability to withstand changes caused by reality warping. **Users *Regeneration-The ability to heal from extreme injuries or limb loss **Users *Retrocognition-The ability to percieve past events **Users S *Sand Manipulation- The ability to control sand **Users Sandflow *Sensing-The ability to locate people **Users *Shape-Shifting- The ability to transform your physical appearance **Users Siren, Kitsune *Shrinking- The ability make oneself smaller **Users *Sonic Scream- The ability to generate a scream that causes a vibration in molecules causing objects to shatter **Users Bansi, Sonic Boom *Spell-Casting- The ability to change minor aspects of reality through the manipulation of magic **Users *Super Strength- The ability to move or lift objects that have an extreme weight to them **Users Illusion, Rex T *Tactile Hypnosis- The abiltiy to put someone in a trance through physical contact **Users *Technopathy-The ability to control technology **Users Nanomech *Telekinesis- The ability to move objects and people with one's mind **Users Rapture *Telepathy- The ability to read and influence someone elses mind **Users Sike, Rapture, Hypnotist, Pensiera *Teleportation- The ability to go from one point to another instantaneously **Users Flyp, Ion *Thermokinesis- The ability to control temperature(Minor form of Cryokinesis, or Pyrokinesis) **Users Snowtorch *Thought Projection- The ability to make images come to life **Users Quickdraw, Rapture *Time Traveling- The ability to travel through time and space **Users Black Rose *Truth Detection- The ability to tell when someone is lieing **Users Prohibit *Truth Force- The abiltity to force someone to tell the truth **Users Prohibit U *Umbrakinesis- The ability to control shadows and darkness **Users-Ghostblade V *Vocal Projection- The ability to project one's voice to another location **Users *Voice Manipulation- The ability to change ones voice **Users Siren W *Web Projection- The ability to create webs **Users X *X-ray Vision- The ability to see through solid objects **Users Y Z Notes ^- General power only needs to be posted in extreme form(I.E. Instant healing from bullet wounds)